How Not to Come Out in High School
by Gabriel's Lil Bitch
Summary: How did Castiel deal with accidentally coming out in high school? Not very well. And the people who are constantly questioning him don't really help either.


**This oneshot's kinda close to my heart, based off of things that happened to me when my girlfriend and I came out. The bus thing in particular. I reacted a lot like Cas, because, well, one of the reasons I love him so much is that I ****_am_**** him… **

**Anyway, this is Destiel, with a little Sabriel on the side. I'm sorry if it's shitty, I'm still finding my groove with Supernatural Fanfiction. Now I really want to make an ****_Emperor's New Groove_**** joke… I love that movie… **

**But I digress… ENJOY MY LOVELIES. ENJOY!**

Ages:

Castiel: fifteen, nearly sixteen.

Gabriel: Castiel's twin, because any bigger age gap is kinda weird

Sam: Fifteen (but he's in the year below Castiel)

Dean: Seventeen

Lucifer: About eighteen

Michael: About twenty-one

The school bus had never been a nice place for Castiel. He was small and weak and generally got pushed out of the way when the older students stampeded on board, thus he was generally left without a seat, hovering at the front to be near the door. On the plus side, this meant he was generally overlooked, despite his odd clothing choices and habit of staring. There had been a few unwelcome incidents where he stared a little too much and people began muttering about him to their friends, that was almost a given, but usually he was invisible. He doubted very much that anyone on his bus had known him as anything other than the stare-y dude with the trench coat.

Now, he reminisced with longing over those days of being shoved out of the way and never looked at directly. Now, he was subject to more than a few curious stares. Now, he could hear his fellow students speculating about the bender on the bus, not that they were really trying to keep their voices down.

He told himself that it was fine. He was the one who had been stupid enough to let something like that slip out in front of the school gossip, not that he held it against Anna: she was nice enough. The grapevine had served him well, he noted dryly, as the sea of pupils parted to let him through. He might actually get a seat today.

And, sure enough, there were two empty seats at the front of the bus. He sat down in them heavily and rummaged in his bag for his book, trying to ignore the curious stares and whispers. If anything could distract him from this mess, it was _Lord of the Rings. _He heard a slight giggle behind him and then felt someone's fingers poking his shoulder gingerly.

He turned his head and hissed, "No need to be so careful about touching me, homosexuality isn't catching."

The two teenagers behind him, Bela Talbot and Balthazar Eliot, laughed harder at that.

"So you admit it, then?" Bela asked, leaning forwards.

Castiel sighed heavily, "What, precisely, am I admitting? I'm gay: shock! Horror! I have a boyfriend: oh lord, save my immortal soul!" He rolled his eyes and made to turn back to his book.

"Oh, gosh no, Cassy. We all knew you were a flaming homo!" Balthazar exclaimed dramatically, ruffling Castiel's dark hair.

"Then what is the point of this line of questioning?" He enquired.

"We were just wondering…" Bela said with a smirk, "Or, at least, Balthy here was wondering… Is it true that you've been gay-boning Dean Winchester?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Castiel replied robotically. Bela began to laugh even harder and Balthazar made a crude gesture with his hands, Castiel presumed it was meant to represent sex. "Oh, you mean have we engaged in coitus?" He said. "Well, I am assuming that it would be a bad idea given that I'm fifteen and I'm pretty sure that it would be statutory rape."

"Jesus, Cassy, do you always talk like there's a stick up your ass?" Balthazar wheezed through his laughter.

"You won't be fifteen for much longer. Isn't your birthday in a few weeks?" Bela asked.

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"So, when do you plan to lose your V-Card?" Balthazar asked mock-seriously as Bela giggled.

Castiel shook his head in confusion and stood. The next stop was his, and the sooner he could get away from these hyenas, the better.

Xxx

Stepping out of the bus was a huge relief. Castiel wasn't exactly a "people-person" and that conversation had been very uncomfortable for him. Dean and he had only just entered a relationship, and while he thought that Dean was very aesthetically pleasing, Castiel really was not comfortable with what Bela and Balthazar had been implying. He began his five minute walk home from the bus stop, only to be tapped on the shoulder once again.

He spun around rather aggressively, preparing himself for another grilling, but merely came face-to-face with Dean's fifteen-year-old brother, Sam.

"Hey, Cas," The younger boy smiled. "Were those assholes giving you a hard time?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, not really, they merely asked some inappropriate questions. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you took the bus with Dean?" Castiel enquired, confused.

Sam looked surprised, and a little sheepish. "Didn't Gabriel tell you? We're having a movie night. Gabe's got all the original Star Treks!" The excitement in Sam's eyes and the blush on his cheeks combined to make him, Castiel had to admit, possibly the most adorable teenager he had ever seen. The urge to just pick him up and cuddle him was hard to suppress.

A shout from behind made them both turn. Gabriel stood by the corner shop a few meters back. "C'mon Sammy, why're you talking to my poindexter brother? We need to buy lots and lots of candy!" He yelled.

"Coming Gabe!" Sam called back, "Look, if they bother you again, I'll get Dean to chase them off. I assume you won't ask him yourself." He said to Castiel, with an easy grin. Castiel nodded in return and watched Sam scamper off towards Gabriel.

He smiled at how happy they seemed, before he headed home.

Xxx

"So, Cassy, Cassy, Cassy… A little birdy tells me that you're out. Castiel James Novak is a fag! Should I wear rainbow colours to school tomorrow, or would you rather I got a T-Shirt that says 'My brother sucks dick' on it?"

"Lucifer Novak! You leave him alone!"

Xxx

Michael sat down on Castiel's bed with a long-suffering sigh, causing his brother to, once again, tear his eyes away from _The Fellowship of the Ring. _

"It's safe to come downstairs now. I got him to be quiet." Michael offered lamely.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Castiel asked wonderingly.

"I took his cigarettes away and threatened to make him come to church. I think it was the cigarettes that swung it." Castiel felt real pity for his brother in that moment. Michael had tried so hard to raise them as responsible and God-fearing members of society; only to have Lucifer go utterly off the rails, drinking, smoking and fucking, Gabriel turn into a blasphemous, sugar fuelled prankster and Castiel become a nerdy, agoraphobic recluse. Not to mention that all three of them had turned out to be gay (or, at the very least, bisexual).

Castiel was overcome with a sudden urge to hug his annoying, overbearing brother.

"You know, Castiel, that if you hadn't told Anna about Dean this wouldn't have happened."

The urge disappeared.

Xxx

Castiel was warm. He felt safe and protected, snuggled up with Dean in the Impala after a particularly hot and heavy make out session. Nothing could ruin this, except… well…

"Dean?"

"Mmmm…"

"Are people okay with you being in a relationship with me?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, are people acting different around you?"

"What've people been saying to you?"

"Nothing too bad… Just… treating me differently, I guess."

"Don't worry about it. They're stupid and closed minded. If any of them hurt you, I'll rip their fucking lungs out."

"No, no… They haven't been treating me _badly_, I just wondered if people ever make fun of you?"

"Yeah, sometimes. They just aren't used to it, I guess. Don't worry about it. I've got you."

"Okay… Okay."

"Now you're gonna have to get off me. I can't drive like this."

"Can't we just stay here for a little longer?"

"I really need to get home. I left Sammy alone with Gabriel, and I'm a little worried…"

"Yes, my brother isn't exactly responsible…"

**Thanks for reading, I love you all and please, for the love of Gabriel, REVIEW!**

**GLB :3**


End file.
